Knight In Shiny Armor
by BethylLove
Summary: Shane is insane. Beth knows it best. But why would anyone believe that? Warning for rape and violence!


**Hey guys. Before I present you the fifth part of my 'just' series the next days, here's something heavy written by me. **

**I always thought Shane has a pretty dark side and when I saw him first time after Rick got shot I really started to dislike him heavily. Also in season 2 Shane appears to lose his mind and well, this is what I made of it. **

**Warning for rape and violence.**

Daryl hated to stay inside of the farm house but he had to. He had got badly injured and needed some care.

The youngest daughter and the wife of the dead guy took care of him. A little too much in his mind.

But finally the night had fallen and everybody was asleep. He couldn't sleep anymore as he had been doing so over the day already.

After a while Daryl heard steps going up the stairs. It were no steps of a woman that was for sure.

He assumed it being Glenn who sneaked to the older daughter again. They had a thing going on.

Daryl kept listening to other sounds but there were none. Some muffled talking from the bedroom of the red haired woman and nothing but silence.

The talking stopped after a while. Some long moments of silence followed until he thought he heard a whimpering.

Something fell in the room of the blonde girl. Surely that clumsy girl had thrown something off the nightstand or something.

Then a muted crying out followed. Daryl thought in this silence his brain must be creating sounds and so he turned over and closed his eyes.

He heard more whimpers but he turned them down to be his imagination.

The next night he heard the whimpering again followed by the muted crying out. Daryl started to wonder what this was. Still he was slightly convinced it was his imagination playing tricks on him.

Daryl listened. Someone closed a door and went down the stairs. Again it was no woman so it surely was Glenn As the whimpering had stopped he didn't think of listening anymore and went to sleep.

Also the night after he heard someone going upstairs, closing a door. Something fell down in the room of the girl. The whimpering, muffled crying out and a while later the steps on the stairs.

He now was sure it couldn't be his imagination anymore. Daryl needed a plan and so he spent the night to think of one.

The plan was done and it was good. He would stay on that couch and wait until he heard the steps on the stairs and when he would hear the door closing he would take his crossbow and would go upstairs as well. Then he would locate where the whimpering came from and also the crying out. He would hide and wait to see who was coming out of which door and depending on who it was and where that one would come out he would decide what to do,

The next night came and Daryl had his crossbow grabbed already. He heard the steps on the stairs and the door closing. He hurried upstairs and waited on the last step. He heard something falling to the ground in the room of the young girl again. What a clumsy one, he thought.

The whimpering was to hear and it definitely came out off the same room.

Daryl went to the door of the bedroom of the blonde girl and stood still to hear something more.

'P-please, leave me alone. D-don't you have enough by now?' Daryl heard the girl whimper. He waited for an answer to see who was in there but the answer didn't come. Instead he heard that crying out again and it sounded like someone pressed a hand over her mouth to mute her. Daryl wondered if she liked role playing and he was just listening to her having sex. Though, he wondered who was there with her as her boyfriend was dead. It surely wasn't Carl, he was a kid himself. Glenn was with the sister of the girl and Rick was with Lori. Dale surely wouldn't be it either. So Shane and T-Dog were left. Daryl couldn't imagine one of them being attracted to a sixteen year old girl.

Conclusively, it was someone from outside nobody was allowed to know about.

The following whimpers sounded actually a lot painful and when the whimpering stopped he heard a muffled sobbing.

He now was sure that this was no role play and surely nothing the girl had wanted. Daryl went back to the shadows when he heard steps close to the door. He got his crossbow ready in case that someone would notice him.

The door opened and Daryl nearly dropped his weapon. Shane stepped out and closed the door, he went downstairs not noticing Daryl.

Shane was abusing the girl, came to Daryl's mind and he felt the anger rising in himself.

He would love to go straight after Shane now and to bet him in the face if not even shoot a bolt straight into his head.

Daryl cooked inside, he wanted to tell Rick but he wouldn't believe him. He hadn't gotten yet how mad Shane got. Daryl still couldn't believe that Shane Walsh had been a cop. He was surely one of the corrupt ones who beat guys down when they weren't listening at once.

The next night he would wait for Shane to be in the room of the girl again and then he would revenge her.

Shane wouldn't hurt her another time. She still was a child and children had to be protected.

Daryl has had enough violence in his own childhood and he wanted her free of it.

Her father had let them stay on his farm and Shane used it to rape his youngest daughter. Shane was insane and Daryl would give him what he deserved the next night.

Daryl had tried to convince Rick to kick Shane out of the camp because he was insane. Of course Rick hadn't believed him. He wouldn't give up but he also wouldn't mention yet what Shane was doing to the poor girl.

He would teach Shane a lesson tonight and see if it helped. If not he would make another plan.

Short before it was bed time the girl came to see change Daryl's bandage. He looked at her and viewed some bruises on her upper arm. When she noticed him looking she pulled down her sleeve to cover the bruises up.

Daryl also saw a bruise on her wrist but he looked away. It was obvious what was happening in her room at night.

'Ya alright?' Daryl asked her.

'I'm fine. It's just a lot of work to do here. Good night.' she said and left the room quickly.

It turned night and Daryl heard Shane going upstairs. He hurried to get after him but left his crossbow behind him. He would only need his fists tonight.

Shane closed the door and the whimper was to hear, Daryl slammed the door open and went inside just when Shane had zipped his pants open and released his cock. The girl was on her bed with just her nightdress on which was shifted up so she was totally naked from her belly on.

'Ya fuckin' asshole!' Daryl shouted and pushed Shane hard against the wall. 'I teach ya ta never touch the girl again, motherfucker!'

He underlined every single word with a hard punch in Shane's face. Blood was covering him but he didn't stop. Nasty cracks also were to hear.

'You. Will. Never. Abuse. The. Girl. Again! Understood?!' Daryl yelled.

Crying Beth watched the happenings from her bed. She had hid herself under her quilt and thanked god for sending Daryl to safe her from that cruel man who came with the group.

'Next time I see ya anywhere close ta her I fuckin' kill ya!' Daryl spit in Shane's face and let him fall to the ground. Stumbling Shane got up and hurried to leave. When he was gone Daryl noticed the girl looking at him.

'I ain't yer knight in shiny armor now. Just don't wanna risk havin' ta leave this place.' Daryl said and turned to leave. He was not good at comforting so he didn't want her thanking him or even hugging him. He just wanted the violence done on her to stop.

When he was on the stairs he saw the old man who caught Shane downstairs and dragged him into the bathroom now to treat his wounds. Daryl went after them to listen. The old man had no idea what had happened and Daryl was sure Shane wouldn't leave out a try to make him appear like the bad one here.

'What happened? Your nose is broken and you have a laceration on your forehead and on your cheekbone. I have to stitch it.'

Shane viewed Daryl through the open bathroom door who glared at him.

'I surprised that dirty redneck raping your little daughter. Told him to back off and he went mad and hit me down. He's a real danger to all of us.'

Daryl's anger came back and he stormed out of the house.

'He did what?!' Hershel dropped everything and went upstairs as fast as he could. He met Maggie on the hallway who had been woken by the noise as well.

'Who did that to Beth, daddy?' she asked upset.

'The redneck. Stay with Beth while I throw them off my ground.'

Daryl sat on his bike and watched Rick and the old man discussing harshly.

'Daryl wouldn't do such a thing. He's a man of honor.' Rick argued.

'I have an eye witness. He said he watched him doing it and stopped him then!' Hershel replied.

Shane came to them, his face still covered in blood and a good deal deformed.

'I saw it, Rick. Stop protecting that fucker.'

Lori joined the discussion. 'Rick is right. Daryl wouldn't rape anyone.'

'Lori, I saw it with my own eyes. Of course you both think he wouldn't. He's a good actor.' Shane said.

'Leave my land. I don't give shelter to a criminal.' Hershel said then and turned to go back into his house. He needed to look after his youngest daughter now.

Lori looked at Rick, she didn't say a word but he understood her well.

'I know Daryl wouldn't rape Beth. But we have no proof at all. We need to pack our stuff now.'

'Rick. You need to do something.'

'Lori, understand it. We have no choice, we have to go. I will ask Hershel for one last night so we can make up a plan where to go now.'

Hershel agreed to the night but he wanted Rick to not leave Daryl out of sight and so he did.

'Rick, I ain't do a thing.' Daryl complained.

'I know. Who was it so?'

'I told ya it was Shane. I told ya he's a danger for everyone of us.'

'Shane raped Beth Greene? Shane's not a man to do such things.' Rick said and shook his head. He had noticed Shane changing to someone cold and cruel.

'Not believin' me? I prove ya.' Daryl opened the entrance of the tent a slit so they could look outside. They directly looked the door of the farm house so they couldn't miss someone going in.

Glenn didn't go this night but after a couple of time they saw Shane going inside the house.

'Told ya.' Daryl muttered and wanted to get out.

'Maybe he's just getting himself a new bandage.' Rick suggested.

'Of course, Rick. Like everyone's doin' that middle of the night. Let's follow him and look.'

Rick started to believe Daryl but he needed to see it to realize it.

The men went inside and when they saw Shane going upstairs Rick hurried after him, leaving Daryl in the shadows.

'What are you doing up here?' Rick asked in a whispering voice.

'Seeing if the girl's fine and Dixon not here.' Shane answered. He was such a good liar.

'Get out. The girl needs her sleep.' Rick pretended to believe the lie but he now knew Daryl was right. But the only thing to prove that to Hershel was Beth saying who it was. Rick knew women who had been raped almost never spoke about it. Especially not to their families. This was a problem that needed to be cared of but surely not by himself.

The next day Lori met Beth in front of the farm house. The other members of their group were packing the things and loaded them into the cars.

'Are you okay?' she asked the young girl.

'As good as can be.' Beth answered and looked at the woman. She was nice just like all the others of the group apart from that Shane.

Beth knew it was her fault they had to leave this relatively safe place. Also it was her fault her sister Maggie would lose Glenn who she fell in love with. She didn't want all of that but she just wasn't able to talk about what happened to her. She was too ashamed of it all.

'What happened to you is horrible, Beth. If I wouldn't have been able to defend myself same would have happened to me. Shane changed, he wasn't like this before but now he is a danger. You have to tell your dad it was him and not Daryl. You are strong, Beth.'

Beth looked up to Lori, she didn't expect such an open talk.

'I can't. I'm sorry.'

The group left the farm but they didn't go far. A clearance in the woods close to the farm seemed perfect for the night.

Daryl was watching from inside his tent. Same as Rick and Lori.

As usually, Shane left at some time and headed straight to the farm.

He made no stop, he just tried his best to be careful.

Shane needed the girl again. It satisfied him so much. The fear in her eyes, the painful whimpers. It made him feel strong.

He didn't care for her feelings one minute. He also didn't care for ruining her life. A life was nothing that existed anymore, anyway.

He needed his release and he found it in the girl. That innocent weak blonde teenage girl seemed just right for him. She had been a virgin still when he came for her the first night. He knew she was weak enough not to try to defend herself and not strong enough to tell anyone about it.

Shane had shamelessly taken advantage of her.

This night probably would be the last and he wanted to use it well.

When he closed the door of the girl's bedroom, he zipped open his pants and freed his hard cock. He ripped off her panties and shoved her nightdress up. Her begging to stop just made him even harder and just in the moment he wanted to slam into her something knocked him down.

Maggie stood there with a broken jug of glass in her hands. And soon after Daryl followed into Beth's room with Hershel.

'Oh god, Bethy.' Hershel rushed to his youngest daughter, covered her up and held her tight. Her tears flowed down her cheeks.

Maggie sat on the other side of her sister and also took her in her arms.

'Told y'all it was not me.' Daryl muttered.

'I am sorry. You can stay here as long as you want but I don't want to see him on my land ever again.' Hershel pointed at the still knocked out Shane while comforting his daughter.

'We care for that.' Daryl dragged Shane out of the room to tie him up on a chair outside, then he returned inside to have another look at Beth.

Hershel and Maggie didn't notice him but Beth did. Under all her tears she gave him a small but thankful smile. Daryl nodded and left the house.

**Hope you liked it. It's not a nice piece at all but it was in my mind for a couple of weeks already.**

**It's planned to stay a one-shot but if you like it, it might turn out like more. :)**


End file.
